Never Happened
by kaotic312
Summary: Waking up with a virtual stranger isn't always a bad thing. Rated M for themes.


**Have you ever met my plot bunnies? They're evil. See, I'll be thinking about a character or a story and then these plot bunnies will attack and mess up the outline, leading me astray ...**

**I'll be thinking about the visored and their return. Try to look up fictions on them and not find what I'm looking for. So I'll start thinking about it and WHAM. Suddenly those plot bunnies are running amok through my head. **

**I don't own BLEACH.**

**.III **

He didn't 'wake up' really. He hadn't actually been asleep. More like in a sexual stupor that overtakes the body after really hot, hard, sweaty sex. Not the kind you have when you're in love.

The kind you have with a stranger. Pounding. Bruising. Almost painful.

The visored sighed. "Did I hurt you?"

The female shinigami protested his talking, putting her hand on his mouth and turning his head away. "No. Well, only in a really good way."

Kensei grunted, but didn't move away. And she didn't push him away further either.

Silence fell over the duo and they laid together quietly, listening to each other breathe.

"You didn't hollowfy during sex." She murmured, finally reaching up to run one soft hand down his spine.

"Disappointed?" He grunted. He opened his eyes to see a stray curl or two of her hair on her bared breast. Honey blonde.

"No." She sighed, which did really interesting things to her chest.

Kensei eyed the bounty before him and smiled. His fingers rose to pluck up one of the stray curls, and then teased her sensitive flesh with it.

Interesting day. Called to the Seireitei, he and two other former captains. The visored had been on edge throughout the trip. But it had turned into nothing more than after-battle reports, healing checks, and some not-so-subtle 'chats'.

Apparently her mind was going in the same direction, because her next question had nothing to do with what his fingers were lazily doing to her breasts. "Why are you here?"

Kensei wondered briefly if this whole afternoon had been a set-up. Was the woman there specifically to seduce him? Cull information from a sexually sated visored? He was happy to oblige.

"Called here." He spoke bluntly. "As for here, here. I ..." He smiled and looked up at her lovely face. "I haven't had great sex for 110 years."

Shock. Surprise. Rangiku's expressive eyes widened. "But?"

Kensei shrugged. "Sure, sex can be had in the world of the living. But really. Have you ever tried to have sex in a gigai?"

The blonde gave a small shake of her head, her mind racing as she thought about the artificial bodies that shinigami had to wear in order to be in the human world. "I never tried."

"Don't." Kensei groaned. "It's not nearly the same."

Rangiku slid down in the bed and ran her soft fingers over his face. "I remember you. From before. I'm ...I'm glad you're not dead." Her eyes looked like a world of sadness lived just beyond them.

Kensei looked deep into her eyes. "I know who you are." He didn't claim to remember her, because that would have been a lie. Rangiku hadn't been part of his division back then and he'd already been a Captain.

"Research on your enemies?" She guessed dryly.

The visored nodded slowly, his touch still gentle. "I know who you are in love with."

Gin Ichimaru.

The name hung between them. Her love. His enemy. Dead.

"Yes." She bit her lip, but though her eyes watered, no tears fell. "I've never admitted that to anyone else."

"You didn't follow him." Kensei was asking a question with that statement.

Rangiku didn't pretend to misunderstand. "If he had asked, I couldn't ... wouldn't have gone with him. He would have known that."

He nodded and lifted his hand, running his thumb over her lips. "That's why you were in the bar today. Because no one here would understand how you felt."

The woman turned her head slightly, capturing his thumb with her lips. She nipped at it sensually. He stilled. "Why were you there?"

Kensei grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, rolling her beneath him. He rose up looking at the bounty laid out before him. He grinned. "I'm a visored. In the Seireitei. Enemy territory. Irritated. I'm _always_ irritated."

Rankigu ran her hands up his bared abdomen to his chest muscles, her fingers lingering on his tattoo for a moment. "You don't look irritated now."

That thought startled a smile out of the man and he let his hands roam freely over her bared flesh. "No. No, for the first time in 110 years I think I might be okay."

.III

**Four Weeks Later ...**

Captain Kensei Muguruma walked into a bar, then stilled. He walked over to a side table and pulled out a chair, joining the lone female sitting there.

He looked at her. She looked at him.

Rangiku pushed the bottle of sake to him. It was unopened. She hadn't been drinking. "Congratulations on being named a captain again. Captain." There was a slight accusatory tone in her careful voice.

"That day? I didn't know the offer to return was going to be put on the table." Kensei remarked dryly. "Surprise to me. To us."

The female shinigami nodded, slightly mollified.

"Would you like it better if I hadn't stayed in the Seireitei?"

Rangiku shook her head. "No. But ..."

"It was supposed to be a one-night thing." Kensei nodded. They'd spoken to each other all night. Sharing small things that perhaps they shouldn't have. "I don't gossip."

The blonde nodded. In the past month, she'd heard no tidbit or rumor about her indiscretion with the visored. She already knew he could keep his mouth shut. "I wanted to thank you for that, actually."

He shook his head at her, she didn't need to thank him for anything.

Rangiku sighed. "Look. I don't usually sleep around like that. I was hurting."

"I was confused and angry." He watched her.

"It was a moment." She shrugged.

Kensei nodded. "It was a great moment. That _never_ happened."

Rangiku looked relieved, and she smiled as she nodded.

**.III**

**Well? Right now this is a one-shot. We'll see.**


End file.
